Day Thirty-Two/Transcript/Brom and Zinnia
Session Start (Wackd:#ttdwA4P558M): Sun Sep 14 12:27:57 2014 -0400 13:57 <@Wackd> REGISTER #ttdwA4P558M A room for split roleplay. 13:58 Hooray I figured it out first try 13:59 <@Wackd> Indeed you did! Hooray! 14:29 <@Wackd> Right then! Now that everyone's where they're supposed to be, we can begin. 14:35 <@Wackd> "Brom, you're in charge. I need to quiver in a ball." Zinnia went ahead and did so. "Um... okay..." Brom looked around and cleared xyr throat. "Now, listen hear you big... meanie face! You can't just go stealing people and taking them with you! That's not nice. 14:35 <@Wackd> We demand you take us back right now or else we'll beat you up!" "I understand you're in shock. Please, try to calm down," said the Man. "When our friends find us, you'll be sorry," Brom looked around for an exit of any sort. 14:35 <@Wackd> There was, in fact, a door out of the room, leading into a long hallway. 14:37 Brom walked over to Zinnia and poked her in the ribs "Come on, I found the way out." 14:40 Zinnia got up and looked over. 14:41 <@Wackd> Sure enough, there was a door, perfectly innocuous, right at the front of the room. "So, will you be joining me in the console room?" the Man's voice asked. 14:44 "I... I think we're good here" 14:45 <@Wackd> "But you must come see where we've landed!" the Man implored them. "Simply extraordinary." 14:47 Brom leaned over and whispered in Zinnia's ear "Maybe we can pretend to go to him, then beat him up. And you can take us out of here." 14:51 Zinnia whispered to Brom. "Do you have much experience with fighting?" 14:54 "Could you take him down cleanly?" 14:55 "I was the champion of my village's mud-wrestling festival, and I had to get a lot of piggies that tried to run away. I think I can do it."" 14:56 "Alright, lets do it then." Louder so that their kidnapper could hear Zinnia said, "We'll be right up. I needed a moment to reorientate myself after everything that happened. We're sorry for being reluctant. Too much change too sudden." 14:57 <@Wackd> "Perfectly understandable! In your own time, then." 15:01 Brom walked over to the door and peered around the corner before exiting into the hall. 15:03 <@Wackd> It looked familiar, but not. The walls were dotted with octagonal indentations, and the floor was uncharacteristically soft--carpeted. There were doors every which way, including some on the ceiling. 15:06 <@Wackd> (Bocaj? Mukora?) 15:07 "This is weird..." 15:07 Bafflement didn't hurt her story so Zinnia didn't bother trying to conceal it. "Lovely console room, sir" 15:08 <@Wackd> (That's the hallway.) 15:08 ("Interesting hallway" whatever) 15:09 <@Wackd> "Why thank you! I've put a lot of work into it. Now then, two rights and a left, should get you here." The Man paused. "And don't call me Sir." 15:10 "What would you like to be called?" 15:11 <@Wackd> "The Man will do nicely," the Man replied. 15:11 "MIster The Man, could you please tell us the way to you?" 15:12 <@Wackd> "Like I said, two rights and a left." 15:14 Zinnia took those turns. 15:15 Brom followed 15:16 <@Wackd> They'd find herself in the console room, which looked like the hallway but wider and more dome shaped. Up on the monitor was a rocky terrain, deep blue clouds in the sky, a building in this distance. "Magnificent, isn't it?" asked the Man. "I do so wonder what's going on around here." 15:19 "Magnificent," Zinnia agreed. "Where are we? I don't think I've ever heard of blue clouds" 15:20 <@Wackd> "I haven't the foggiest." The Man pushed a couple of buttons on the console and popped the door open. "What say we find out?" 15:25 Once The Man went to open the door, Brom made a mad dash towards him and tackled him onto the ground. 15:26 <@Wackd> "Ah!" the Man screamed, and began to shove rather feebly up at him. "Get off me! What are you doing?" 15:26 <@Wackd> *at xyr 15:28 Brom held The Man down and punched him right in the nose. 15:29 <@Wackd> He started bleeding. "Stop! Why are you doing this?" he asked, his voice a bit more nasally now. 15:31 Zinnia started to examine the console controls 15:32 <@Wackd> They vaguely resembled those of the TARDIS she remembered, but none of the buttons and levers had labels of any sort. 15:32 "I'm sorry, mister. But we can't just let you take us away from our friends," Brom tried to knock the man out without hurting him too much more. 15:33 <@Wackd> "But they weren't your friends! They were bad men! Please stop punching m--" and with that he suffered a concussion and fell unconcious. 15:33 "We should tie him up before he wakes up" 15:34 <@Wackd> A wind whistled past the open TARDIS doors. 15:34 Brom picked xyrself up off the man. Xe looked down at his unconcious form and felt a bit guilty, "Is there any rope? I can do a hogtie." 15:35 Zinnia patted her pockets and looked around. 15:36 <@Wackd> There was no rope in the immediate vicinity. 15:36 "Maybe you could use his clothes to make restraints" 15:38 "Uh... sure..." Brom ripped off The Man's sleeves and attempted to craft a makeshift rope from them and tie him up. 15:39 <@Wackd> This worked about as well as one might expect, but for the moment the Man wasn't going anywhere anyway. 15:40 Zinnia found something that most looked like the door closing dealie on the TARDIS she was familiar with and tried to close the door. 15:41 <@Wackd> The TARDIS began to dematerialize. Strangely, in this case that seemed to involve the walls and floor and ceiling and console--and most everything, really--fading in and out, before disappearing entirely, leaving the three on a rocky stone surface. 15:42 "Uh... I don't think we wanted that to happen." 15:42 <@Wackd> Now that they were exposed to the elements, the wind took the opportunity to nip at them, and thunder could be heard clattering about the sky. 15:46 "Oh by the ailing aunts of aran, I give up! This is a disaster." 15:48 "Maybe Ellie and Hal will come save us? Please?" Brom looked around expectantly. 15:49 <@Wackd> Footsteps--no, *hoof*steps--could be heard out in the distance. 15:53 <@Wackd> From the distance, a large, lumbering, eight-legged being began to come towards them. Someone was riding atop it, or perhaps something. 15:53 "We'll probably be eaten or k-" Zinnia began crossly. She forced herself to stop, if only for Brom's sake. 15:54 "Is... is that... a giant spider?" brom began quaking, from both the wind and fear. 15:55 "A hooved spider? Hm, that would be something interesting to see, wouldn't it?" Zinnia replied with affected good cheer 15:56 <@Wackd> Up close, it more resembled a lizard, but with smooth, rubbery skin and a face like someone had tried to cross Ozzy Osmond with a Grey--not that Zinnia or Brom would be able to make that metaphor. Atop it was a humanoid being with two sets of arms, encased in metal. "You in need of assistance?" asked the humanoid, climbing off its steed. 15:57 "Uh... y-yes... sirma'am," Brom answered. 15:59 "I tried to close the door to er... our craft and I must have hit the wrong button because the blamed thing is gone. How silly of me" 15:59 <@Wackd> "Craft, eh? Well, thankfully I'm in a position to offer some assistance. Please, come atop my steed." He was hanging off the side of the beast without clutching it, as though his hands and feet were simply stuck to the side. 16:01 "Ah, well thank you kindly." Zinnia tried to climb atop the lizard-esque thing. 16:01 <@Wackd> Like with the rider, her...hands?...and feet stuck nicely to the side of the beast as she climbed up. 16:02 "Oh!" 16:04 Brom followed suit, shaking the whole time. 16:05 (Is Brom carrying the Man with him or?) 16:07 The Man was draped over xyr shoulder, of course. 16:07 (I was just trying to remind myself not to forget him. Jeeze.) 16:08 (Okay) 16:08 <@Wackd> "Right then. And we're off!" the rider, back atop their steed, Brom, Zinnia and the Man behind, as the beast raced forwards at incredible speeds, somehow without anyone flying off. "Of course, where we're off to you haven't told me. Where are you heading?" 16:10 "Uh, we were looking for... is there any spaceport or communications center?" 16:11 <@Wackd> "Spaaacepoooort?" asked the rider, the word uncomfortable in his mouth. "Eh, no. Communications, though, that I can do!" Through the fog a castle could be seen. 16:13 "A castle?" Brom's eyes lit up "Are you a knight?" 16:14 "Oh. This is marvelous." If her hands weren't stuck to the steed, Zinnia would have sunk her face into her hands. 16:15 <@Wackd> "You could certainly say that, yes," the Rider said. "I am Ob Randalon, of the order Xay. And this is my dwelling place." 16:17 <@Wackd> The steed stopped at the foot of the castle, and Randalon began to climb off. "So! Before communications, are you in need of food? A place to rest? Or is this an immediate concern?" 16:21 <@Wackd> (Bocaj? Mukora?) 16:21 "I suppose its not so immediate," Zinnia said. "Brom, do you want food or rest?" 16:24 Brom's stomach grumbled, as if it was answering "I could eat... stuff." 16:27 <@Wackd> "Excellent! I shall lead you to the great hall. We have a great many foodstuffs." Randalon swung open the doors of the castle. The hall was far, far wider than it needed to be, with a great multitude of stairwells and portraits of vaguely human faces in purples and reds. "Welcome to Castle Xay!" 16:31 "Quite a hall, sir Ob Randalon" 16:32 Brom "oohed" and "ahed" at the sight. 16:33 <@Wackd> "Thank you, I'm quite proud of it. Now, most of the other...eh, "knights" are out on errands, so we've got a bit of the run of the place. To the pantry!" Randalon led them up a flight of stairs. 16:37 "What manner of things do you knights get up to?" 16:39 <@Wackd> "Oh, y'know, deposing despots, slaying opiloids and rangoons, delivering messages to other castles, fighting wars...tedious stuff, really." The pantry was only a short distance, and opened with yet another dramatic door fling. It was filled to the brim with assorted jars and crates and such. "Now, what would you like?" 16:43 <@Wackd> (Bocaj? Mukora?) 16:45 "A sandwich would be lovely" 16:47 <@Wackd> "Right then. Something particular on it or shall I surprise you?" 16:48 "Uh, a cheese sandwich would be fine." 16:48 "Anything but pig meat is fine." 16:48 <@Wackd> "...right then. I'll see what I can do. You two can go wait in the dining hall, it's right next door." 16:50 Zinnia went into the dining hall. 16:51 <@Wackd> A massive room, again with assorted portraits, and a fireplace this time. A large wooden tabel stretched from end to end, with wooden chairs beside." Session Close (#ttdwA4P558M): Sun Sep 14 16:51:08 2014 -0400 Session Start (Wackd:#ttdwA4P558M): Sun Sep 14 16:51:36 2014 -0400 16:51 <@Wackd> (Whoops. I miss something?) 16:51 (No) 16:52 "I always wanted to live inside a castle. Horsey did, too..." 16:54 <@Wackd> A purple skinned man was sitting on the far end, nursing a bowl of something, in similar armor to Randalon's. He looked up and grunted at them. 16:56 Zinnia nodded noncommitedly and slipped the sonic out of her pocket. She tried to buzz for any signs of advanced technology. 16:57 <@Wackd> The word "wheel" wandered through Zinnia's mind. 16:59 <@Wackd> The purple-skinned man looked up at them. "Wazzat?" he asked. 17:00 "Oh, this? Its... just a family heriloom. It helps me relax." 17:03 <@Wackd> The man nodded. Randalon returned with two stacks of food, each between two grey slabs--one with a single slice of some yellow substance on it, another piled high with assorted goops and semisolids. "Right then. One with curdled dairy, another with things that aren't...whatever a pig is." 17:04 "Thank you very much, sir" 17:04 <@Wackd> Randalon sat opposite them. "Now then. This person you need to contact...who are they? Where do they hail from?" 17:06 "Her name is Ellie, of House Paradox" 17:07 <@Wackd> "And House Paradox is where?" 17:08 "Everywhere." 17:09 "That's what Ellie says, anyway." 17:09 <@Wackd> "Ah, so Ellie is one of your Gods, then?" 17:10 "Uh... not really. She's just a friend." 17:11 <@Wackd> His eyes widened. "Are...you gods?" 17:11 (... I really wish Brom was smart/dumb enough to pull a Miguel and Tulio right now.) 17:12 "Just travellers. Seen a lot of things and been to a lot of places." 17:13 <@Wackd> "Demigods, then?" 17:18 "No, not really. Its.... complicated. We're as normal as anyone, we just got the opportunity to travel aroudn with... well someone who possibly was a god" 17:19 <@Wackd> "Ah. Seers, then. Thank you for gracing me with your presence." 17:23 <@Wackd> Once the meals were finished, Randalon would offer to take them to a place they could contact their friends. 17:29 (Speaking of meals, I feel the need to feed) 17:29 <@Wackd> (Right then.) 17:38 <@Wackd> (I need to eat as well.) 18:13 <@Wackd> (I'm back. Have been for a bit. It occurred to me Bocaj might not've said anything if he thought I was still gone so I'm saying I'm here now. 18:23 (I'm also back) 18:24 <@Wackd> (Alright, let's resume.) 18:30 <@Wackd> Once the meals were finished, Randalon would offer to take them to a place they could contact their friends. 18:34 "Thank you. Lead on" 18:37 <@Wackd> Randalon led them up the stairs of the castle, further and further, until they arrived at a room full of massive birds with pitch black feathers, dotted with intense white light. Some were flying about by the ceiling, still others were perched on gigantic branches. 18:39 "Messenger birds?" 18:39 <@Wackd> "Indeed. Capable of traversing the very stars themselves. Highly intelligent. You send a message with one of these and it's guaranteed to arrive." 18:44 <@Wackd> (Mukora?) 18:47 "I see! Handy things. Do you have writing material available?" 18:47 <@Wackd> "I'll go fetch you a parchment and quill. One moment." Randalon goes to do so. 18:47 Brom stared in awe at the space-travelling birds. 18:48 <@Wackd> One leaned over and squawked at him. 18:49 Brom tried to pet the bird. 18:49 (Also, xyr) 18:49 <@Wackd> (GAH) 18:49 <@Wackd> At this, it calmed down a bit, and let Brom stroke it. 18:51 <@Wackd> It nuzzled up to Brom a bit, even. 18:54 <@Wackd> Randalon returned with the parchment and quill, handing it to Zinnia. "Right then. Write your message, tell the bird where it needs to go, and it should go there." 18:58 <@Wackd> The bird took Brom's collar in its mouth and began to chew lightly on it. 19:00 Brom smiled at the bird. 19:01 Zinnia wrote a message about their circumstances: kidnapped by the Man, Brom knocking him out, Zinnia accidentally vworping the time capsule away and where they found themselves stranded. 19:02 She tied the message to the bird and told it "Ellie of House Paradox, on the TARDIS." 19:05 <@Wackd> The bird nodded sagely as Randalon began to crank open the roof of the castle to let the bird out. It continued to keep its grip on Brom's collar. 19:08 <@Wackd> Rain began to pour in through the roof, the sky periodically lit up by lightening. "Ah, nothing to worry about," said Randalon. "You've endured worse, eh, old girl?" The bird nodded, jerking Brom up and down. 19:09 "Hey! You gotta let me go now, buddy!" 19:10 <@Wackd> Suddenly, an arrow flew through the room. Drenched in rain, and barely standing, was the Man, looking angry. "You concussed me," he growled. "Why did you concuss me?" 19:15 "Maybe we should have left him..." 19:15 <@Wackd> The Man began to pull back another arrow, but collapsed on the floor, and began crawling over to them. Randalon put a foot on his back to keep him from getting too far. "Come...come back..." he muttered. 19:16 "He probably needs medical attention..." 19:16 <@Wackd> The bird looked at the man. At Randalon. At the note tied to its leg. Jerking Brom to and fro. And then it swooped up, took Zinnia in one of its mighty talons, and took off into the sky with them both. 19:17 "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" 19:19 <@Wackd> Its mighty wings bellowed forth, and as it flew it retracted both its head and its leg into its body. Zinnia and Brom would soon find themselves inside the bird, which was both entirely hollow and transparent, gazing out of its stomach down on the castle. 19:20 "AHHHhhhhhhh what. This... is not quite what I expected." Zinnia buzzed about with the sonic trying to figure out what manner of bird this bird was. 19:20 <@Wackd> Space, responded the sonic, inside her head. 19:21 "..." Brom stood still "WHAT IS GOING ON!?" 19:22 <@Wackd> The clouds parted. Lightning bolts passed. Within moments the atmosphere was gone, and they were in space. 19:22 "Apparently this is how space birds operate, Brom. I was surprised too" 19:23 (I also didn't expect them to be this big from the description. Nice surprising moment.) 19:23 <@Wackd> (Thanks!) 19:25 "Is... is it going to take us to Ellie, then?" 19:29 <@Wackd> The bird began to pick up speed, with the stars becoming increasingly blurry. Out in front of them was a massive sun, surprisingly easy on the eyes. The bird swerved around it, passing a couple of planets: a lush green one, with a conspicuous rocky patch, and a deep red fizzing one, before heading straight into the atmosphere of a third, a bright orange. 19:32 "I... guess so" 19:34 <@Wackd> Down through the clouds, the bird approached a large building...and kept flying towards it, closer and closer, through the roof without shattering it and down through the floors. until three familiar figures could be seen in the hallway. Brom and Zinnia would suddenly fall through the bird and onto the floor in front of Hal, Ellie, and Janeth. 19:35 <@Wackd> (And back to the main room.) 19:37 (Yay we resolved a plot somehow with liberal doses of assistance!) Session Close (#ttdwA4P558M): Sun Sep 14 20:07:47 2014 -0400